There has conventionally been known a technology of providing augmented reality (AR) to a user by superimposing an image obtained by photographing a real-world space with a camera and an image of a virtual space as viewed from a given viewpoint, and displaying the superimposed images on a screen. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technology of providing the augmented reality by superimposing an image of the virtual space in which an object representing glasses is disposed as viewed from the given viewpoint and an image obtained by photographing the face of the user.